Woodes Rogers' First Fleet
'Woodes Rogers First Fleet '''was used in his effort to reclaim New Providence Island for the British Empire. History Background In his endeavor to civilize Nassau and bring it back into the fold of the British Empire, he secured loans from various creditors and used the money to purchase a variety of ships. This included merchant vessels as well as ships and soldiers from the Royal Navy, who provided him with a military escort. The fleet consisted of eight vessels of varying size and armament, further complemented by 700 Redcoats. Season Three The fleet sails from London. En route to Nassau, Rogers summons Eleanor Guthrie to the quarterdeck of his flagship, the ''Delicia. ''He names the ships for her and explains to her that he is responsible for all of it, and as soon as he thinks her unessential, she will be sent back to London to be executed. The fleet docks in Saint Kitts, where they rendezvous with Captain Benjamin Hornigold and the ''Orion. ''There, Hornigold tells them that Flint is dead, having been driven into a storm where his ship sunk. Max hears about the approaching British fleet from a wealthy merchant from Saint Kitts, with whom she had been exchanging gold from the Urca de Lima for more transportable commodities such as gems and pearls. She brings this news to Jack Rackham, who assembles the other pirate captains of Nassau. They formulate a plan to have their fleet assume a hostile position at the mouth of the harbor in a massive, united show of force to deter Rogers from even attempting to invade. Edward Teach is to command the fleet, Charles Vane the militia on the beach. If they have to, they are to fight for the island. The plan is on shaky footing, as some, like Captain Throckmorton, believe the odds to greatly against them. The fleet then travels to Nassau, but they find the harbor defended by a fleet of ships led by Edward Teach. Upon Eleanor's suggestion, Rogers sends Hornigold, formerly a respected pirate, to read Rogers' address to the pirates on the beach. With the promise of a universal pardon and a ten thousand pound bounty on the head of Charles Vane the pirates, led by Captain Throckmorton, surrender. Teach's fleet continues to resist, despite being blockaded by both land and sea. To escape, he and Vane use aschooner as a fireship. Rogers orders the fleet to cut their anchor cables so they can escape, but the schooner hits the ''Willing Mind, ''engulfing it in flames and severely damaging it. After Fort Nassau is secured, the gold from the ''Urca ''and the gems Max traded her share for are stored in the fleet, which Commodore Peter Chamberlain then sails to Havana, so it can be returned to Spain. Charles Vane is captured attacking Rogers' caravan, although the pirates were able to make off with Jack Rackham and his cache of gems. Vane is to be transported aboard the ''HMS Shark ''back to England for trial and execution. Billy Bones and Jacob Garrett are able to stir up enough resentment in the street to make that move impossible without causing massive protests. With Governor Rogers incapacitated due to injuries and illness, Eleanor decides to have an accelerated trial for Vane in the middle of the night. The next morning, the crew of the ''Shark ''stands down. The ''Orion ''pursues Flint and the ''Walrus ''to the Maroon Island. Flint quickly maneuvers his ship to point his broadsides at the approaching ship. Hornigold tries to land men ashore, but sees a massive Maroon army emerge from the jungle, and retreats to Nassau. Seven ships carrying hundreds of soldiers sail for the Maroon Island. After bombarding the pirates' defenses, they land the Redcoats on the beach in longboats. Hornigold and Major Rollins lead the ground forces, while Commodore Chamberlain remains on his flagship, the ''HMS Milford, ''to command the fleet. A lookout spots a fleet of seven ships flying British colors sailing towards them, but when signalled, they raise the black. The two fleets open fire on each other, and Teach, who is in command of the fleet, begins sailing his flagship, the ''Revenge, ''straight towards the ''Milford. '' Anne Bonny swims with the pirate vanguard aboard the ''Orion, ''killing the remaining crew. They take control of the stern chasers and fire directly into the bow of Chamberlain's ship, killing or maiming the gun crews. Chamberlain, seeing that he cannot hope to repel the approaching boarders, has the fleet cut their anchor cables and sail away. They possibly leave behind hundreds of Redcoats ashore, who had been routed in a brutal ambush, resulting in the deaths of Hornigold and Rollins. Season Four After their defeat at the Battle of the Maroon Island, Chamberlain leads the fleet and soldiers home to England, due to a war breaking out with Spain. However, his subordinate, Captain Berringer, leads a mutiny and remains in Nassau with several hundred soldiers to avenge their defeat at the Maroon Island. The only ship of the original fleet to stay behind in Nassau is the ''Gloucestershire. '' The pirates attempt to invade Nassau, but three of their four ships are grounded on hulks scuttled in the bay. Teach leads the ''Revege ''away to draw Rogers' sloops away from Nassau to allow the pirates on the other ships time to escape to the fallback position on the eastern shore. The ''Lion ''and the ''Gloucestershire ''remain behind to harass the pirates escaping in longboats, while three other sloops sail after Teach. Teach returns and blockades Nassau's harbor, refusing to leave unless given Eleanor Guthrie, who he holds responsible for the death of Charles Vane. Rogers sails away in the ''Lion ''to lure Teach out of his position, and allow for Eleanor to sail to her grandparents in Philadelphia to ask for aid in the form of money, ships and soldiers. Before Eleanor can leave, Berringer denies her permission to do so, saying the soldiers that would form her escort are more needed in Nassau for the upcoming battle with the Pirate Resistance. The pirates successfully take over Nassau and kill Captain Berringer, forcing Eleanor to flee to the fort and leaving the ''Gloucestershire ''in the harbor. Ships *The ''Delicia, Rogers’ personal flagship, a frigate of 60 guns *''HMS Milford, Commodore Chamberlain’s flagship, the lead naval escort of the fleet, a frigate of 60 guns that also carried 150 soldiers *HMS Rose,'' a frigate of 48 guns *''HMS Shark, a three masted vessel of 30 guns *The Willing Mind, a three masted merchant vessel of 20 guns. Carrying two thirds of the fleet’s farming implements and most of their foodstuffs *The Buck, a sloop of 18 guns *The Gloucestershire, a sloop of roughly ten guns, the least essential ship in the fleet. *The Orion, a three masted privateer vessel of roughly 30 guns captained by former pirate Benjamin Hornigold, now a pirate hunter in the service of the Crown. Crew and Passengers *Governor Woodes Rogers *Commodore Peter Chamberlain *Major Rollins (deceased) *Cardiff (deceased) *Captain Berringer (deceased) *Lieutenant Perkins *Lieutenant Hersey (deceased) *Lieutenant Utley (deceased) *Lieutenant Kendrick (deceased) *Lieutenant Burrell (deceased) *Lieutenant Werth (deceased) *Mr. Milton (deceased) *Mr. Chase *Captain Benjamin Hornigold (deceased) *Dufresne (deceased) *Eleanor Guthrie (deceased) *Mrs. Hudson *Mr. Soames *Dr. Marcus *Judge Adams (deceased) Quotes "''The amount of energy it took to persuade my investors to fund this, it's hard to properly convey. This fleet, every ship at sea, every penny lent, I am personally answerable for all of it." ''Woodes Rogers to Eleanor Guthrie in XX. ''"A fleet. Eight ships, soldiers, 700. All led by a man claiming to have been appointed governor of this place and empowered to take it back by force if necesary." ''Max to Jack Rackham in XXI. Gallery Rogers' fleet docked.jpeg Vane&Teach look at Rogers' Fleet.jpeg XXVIII 15.jpg HMS Milford s3e10.jpg Trivia *All the ships of the fleet, except the ''Gloucestershire ''and the ''Orion, were actual ships that composed Woodes Rogers fleet when he reformed Nassau. The real fleet had seven rather than eight ships, the last ship being the ''Samuel. '' Category:Groups and factions Category:Woodes Rogers' First Fleet Category:Ships